


and that's all that matters

by Laeana



Series: built our house on glory (2020 podium) [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, First podium, Lovely, M/M, Race, Reward, Short & Sweet, after the race, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: When Alex comes home, he's a bit tipsy.And Georges has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Series: built our house on glory (2020 podium) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833505
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	and that's all that matters

When Alex comes home, he’s a bit tipsy and for sure he smells champagne. He stinks champagne from kilometers and kilometers. Truth is, George doesn’t even hear the door. When he arrives in the living room, his boyfriend is pacing back and forth, phone call.

« I just know ! It’s still frustrating sometimes. Yeah Nicky, yeah ... so close from the points, sometimes I wish I just- »

Alex puts his bag on the ground, wondering why the younger one stoped but when he looks up, this one is directly looking at him, eyes widened.

« Good evening ... » he says softly.

George gasps, drops his phone on the nearest piece of furniture and then proceeds to rush to him. Alex doesn’t have time to blink that his boyfriend is already all over him. Kissing him deeply, tenderly, one hand on his cheek, the other around his waist.

« I’m so proud of you. So freaking proud of you, my champion. »

« O-Oh. »

He blushes. He knows it. He coughs a bit to regain containing. 

« And you ok ? I know you didn’t score any points today so I would understand if you weren’t in the mood or- »

He talked pretty fast and almost gasps out when George lays a finger on his lips tenderly.

« You’re too kind, love. Way too kind. You should stop caring about others. You just had your first podium in Formula 1 and that, that makes me happier than anything. »

He raises an eyebrow when he hears those words.

« You still would have wanted that podium, though. »

« ...I was trying to be romantic there.»

Alex smiles a bit, before wrapping both of his arms around George’s neck.

« Don’t. Be yourself, I love it when you’re fully yourself. »

« I am always myself. »

« I genuinely doubt it. »

His boyfriend is about to replicate but then he opens his eyes wide, probably realizing what he’s doing.

« Hey ! Don’t try to change the topic ! This evening will be about you and you only, sweetheart. »

He lowers his gaze.

« So you realized it. »

« Can you stop being humble for once ? You’re a freaking podium finisher, Alex. And many others will come. »

« But ... »

« But nothing. Lemme... »

George moves a bit to rearrange their position and kiss him even deeper than what they already did.

« I love you, Alexander Albon. So much. »

« Did you ... did you prepare something ? »

He’s suspicious. It wouldn’t surprise him coming from his boyfriend though. But he’s almost certain that this time they spent separated served to something. He just has to find what now.

« Hm ... no. What makes you think that. »

The Briton is a terrible liar, sadly. And they became so good at reading each other than it’s pointless anyway.

« George ... »

« Alex ... »

He waits for the rest of the sentence but a silence stays between them.

« Yes ? » he ends up adding, curious.

« Why don’t you let me surprise you from time to time ? »

« I’m not ... that fond of surprise. »

« Fair point. »

The youngest one grabs some clothes and throws it at him.

« Take a shower and dress up, we’re going out tonight. »

He nods.

That’s when Alex is drying himself that he realizes what kind of clothes he has next to him. A suit. Stylish.

Where are they going ? 

He makes a quick list of places in his head but he still doesn’t have an idea.

To make this night the greatest of all his nights.

Though they already had beautiful ones. He knows surely that George wants to make it special, perfect.

Their night.

« Babe, I’m ready. » he says quietly while entering the living room.

« Oh. Great... great. »

His boyfriend blinks several times while seeing him and he’s genuinely confused.

« Is everything okay ? »

« I’m just so glad I picked up this suit. It suits you so fucking well, you’re beautiful. »

Too much compliments. Always. George always knows what to say to makes him feel all dizzy and warm inside. 

He smiles.

« Where are we going ? »

« Let me keep this as a surprise until the end, pretty one. »

The Briton offers him a hand and he hurries to take it. He feels happy. Because, in the end, deep down, he wouldn’t have wanted to celebrate this with anyone else than with George.

They drove in the barely illuminated streets. He lets his gaze wander all around but they don’t seem to go somewhere he knows. And then, they’re out of the city and he is amazed by the starry sky.

He opens his window, letting a bit of air in. Cold but just enough to balance the warmth he feels inside.

George parks the car after ten more minutes. The quietness between them isn’t a big deal. Comfortable.

It is a rather isolated place, the front of the restaurant is illuminated with tinsels and lights. The building seems mainly made of wood and he’s really curious.

« Perfect place to commit a murder ... » Alex whispers teasingly.

George rolls his eyes but doesn’t comment and soon they enter the building. It isn’t quite what he imagined when he first saw the place.

Would he dare to say romantic ?

Few customers are inside and none of them pay attention to them when they enter. He looks around, curious. A lot of glass is part of the walls, a constant feeling of being surrounded by nature. Some canvas here and there, representing aleatory scenes. The only source of light are the small lanterns on the tables and little tinsels all around. Beautiful. Flowers and plants all around the place give it a vivid aspect.

He genuinely loves it.

« Babe ? » George calls him and he looks up, a bit surprised, still amazed by the place « You’re coming? »

Alex nods and lets the younger one take his hand once again. They are going outside, he realizes. A terrace.

Little candles spread all over a table a bit distanced from the others. They are truly in the middle of nowhere and yet this is what makes this so beautiful. He can see in front of them a hint of fields and hills. Dark sky covered with stars.

« Why did you … how did you ... »

They’re supposed to have a two weeks break before the next Grand Prix but he has to stay in Italy. So how did his boyfriend find this place is a mystery to his eyes.

« Making you speechless is my favorite thing. » smiles briefly George « I wanted to properly celebrate your first podium. As a night you wouldn’t forget. » the Briton takes his hand to his lips and kisses it lightly « As an event you wouldn’t forget. »

He blushes.

The small flames of the candles nuance George’s face from a thousand ways. His eyes so blue, darkened by their surroundings and the interest he can see in it. 

He always loved his eyes.

« I know it has been a difficult year, Alex. It’s a difficult year for many reasons, but I believe in you. I’ll never stop believing in you. I love you. »

« We could say the same thing about you ... »

« But tonight isn’t about me, it is about you. »

Alex often tends to forget how his boyfriend looks at him. No one ever looked at him that way. As if he was the most interesting person, thing, he ever saw. Lovingly. Amazingly. 

He never fell that fast for anyone except for him. But maybe it was too easy, because they were best friends before being boyfriends. But still. The evidence. The one who was ready to defend him, to stand by his side all the way.

« It is about you, Alexander Albon. »

**Author's Note:**

> i usually don't write a lot about them but i thought it was fitting after this podium. A bit unusual but I hope you enjoyed this story !
> 
> tumblr : laeana


End file.
